plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Imp
:For other uses, see Imp (disambiguation). (shrinks him to oblivion, killing him instantly)}} Jurassic Imp is an Imp variant appearing in Jurassic Marsh. He is twice as fast in terms of DPS and movement speed compared to most other imps with half the health. Almanac entry Overview Jurassic Imp absorbs 100 damage per shot before dying. Its appearance changes once at 50 damage per shot. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 8 (portal only) Jurassic Marsh: Days 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, La Brainsa Tarpits, and Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 4, 5, 10, 14, 16, 20, 34, Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 1 Strategies Due to his offensive stats, he should not be underestimated. He often appears very early into the game and is likely to cause the loss of a level. Along with other zombies, this zombie can be very difficult to deal with. Jurassic Imps are even more dangerous when they're boosted by the T. Rex as they will behave in a similar manner to Zombie Chicken and Ice Weasel which can be very troublesome, especially when he is eating one your plants. In Modern Day, this zombie appears in many levels, usually starting an early attack in the beginning of a level, especially in groups. Cheap plants, area of effect plants, and stalling plants are recommended to combat this zombie early. Using Gold Bloom is an excellent choice as well, so the player can easily get defenses out faster. Try using slowing plants such as Cold Snapdragon or Winter Melon. Their slowing effects will not only damage the Jurassic Imp, but it will also slow his progress to your house and his eating speed. You can also use Hurrikales as they will push them back and slow them down. If slowing plants is not the preference the player wants to use, there is also Phat Beets, Fume-shrooms, or Snapdragons. These are great to use due to the Jurassic Imp's low health and the plants' area of attack. Nightshade is also a good option, as it can kill the imp with just one leaf. Using Shrinking Violet can also instantly eliminate a horde of Jurassic Imps (Enforce-Mint targets 10 random zombies, so he's unreliable). Lava Guava can also be a good choice if he is accompanied by zombies stronger than him such as most regular Jurassic Zombies. Another strategy is to use Blover when the Gargantuar tosses it onto the lawn or having defensive plants in the third column and some offensive plants behind them. Gallery Jurassic Imp Entry.PNG|Almanac entry JMImpAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon Dino imp.png|HD Jurassic Imp Defeated Jurassic Imp.jpg|Dead Jurassic Imp JurassicImpLose.png|Jurassic Imp ate the player's brains Faint JM imp.png|Fainted Jurassic Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEDINOIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Jurassic Imp's sprites and assets HypnotizedJurassicImp.jpg|Hypnotized Jurassic Imp FrozenJurassicImp.jpg|Frozen Jurassic Imp Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Primal Wall-nut, Squash, plants Level Up - Jurassic Marsh Day 5 (Ep.297)|By Trivia *He has the same speed and nearly the same health as Zombie Piggy from Plants vs. Zombies Online. *This can be compared to the Imp in I, Zombie, since in both situations, the zombie's speed is increased at the expense of lower health. **However, the Imp from I, Zombie eats at a normal pace, while Jurassic Imp eats faster. *The Imp's body, while in Jurassic Gargantuar's log, has been extended. When he is on the lawn, he is at normal size. *In the Travel Log, it is called "Jurassic Imp Zombie". *In the Chinese version, there is a stronger version of him named Eggshell Imp that takes significantly more damage. *The Dodo Rider Zombie has a closely resembling face to Jurassic Imp, suggesting a re-used texture. See also *Imp *Tiger Imp *Zombie Piggy *Jurassic Gargantuar Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Imps